Hiro Yokai
Hiro Yokai is a protagonist in Control Sequence. He becomes a primary character after Episode 21 who first appears in Verse 2 alongside his teacher Ellie. Hiro is looking for his brother Cyril Yokai who like him was also dragged into the world from the boundary for an unknown reason. His primary weapon is a blade of light called Clarity, along with the ability to design Seithr into strange light particles—oddly he is not effected by negative effects of Seithr corrosion at all. Information TBA Appearance Hiro is a fair skinned traveling mercenary with shoulder length dirty blonde hair. He wears a loose fitting dark red jacket with deep scorch marks of various sizes on it. Underneath the jacket he wears a black tank top that has been stained with blood. His loose fitting black pants have been mended multiple times leaving a look of age and wear and tear. His most prized possession is a small locket that shines bright white on one side and dark black on the other, which he keeps underneath his tank top. Personality Hiro is a man of few words usually being the quiet one in groups. Kind and caring, Hiro always looks for a way to help others. Although being a mercenary has forced him to fight, Hiro prefers to find ways to solve disputes and problems without the use of violence. He also cares deeply for anyone who he becomes close to and will do everything he can to keep them safe. He is quiet around people he doesn't know, but around people he trusts he is more open and tends to try to lighten any situation with jokes, no matter how bad they are. Although Hiro is normally kind and compassionate, he can be pushed to extreme anger and rage in certain situations. Powers and Abilities Despite having little professional training, Hiro displays an above average amount of skill in swordplay while using Clarity. Hiro prides himself on his fighting techniques and openly accepts training sessions to try and test his skills. While using Clarity Hiro’s body changes to suit an incredibly fast and precise fighting style focusing more on speed, accuracy, and ranged attacks. Along with the body altering power, Clarity imbues Hiro’s strikes with high speed light particles that have the ability to cause bodily damage to his opponents. While under Clarity's influence Hiro can also manipulate the light particles into the form of blades that he can fire at his targets or use as an attack barrier for a short time. Over manipulating the light particles, however, quickly drains his stamina and can lead to bodily damage. Musical Themes *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s__fq4kUgIs The Cursed One ~ Main Theme] *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tcqs5_taNm8 Bloodline Destruction ~ Vs Cyril] Other Appearances Distorted Sequence Trivia *Hiro's fighting style is loosely based on Vergil from Devil May Cry. Without the teleporting. *The blades that Hiro creates with light and some of the techniques he uses them with, are based on the Summoned Swords that Vergil also uses. Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:A-tier Character Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Independent Category:EvoBlaze Category:Criminals Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Irregularities